


ruby

by kangeiko



Category: Angel: the Series, Carnivale
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofie does a reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ruby

Sofie read the cards a few weeks later, with soil still fresh on her mother's grave. She didn't want to, but there ain't much choice when it's going this bad. It's the Hawkins boy, Sofie thought numbly. He'd brought bad luck to the troupe: he'd turned up, soil not yet off his hands and, right away, people started off dying. She'd known they would.

(No, what a big fat lie. Her _mother_ had known, and Sofie had just _said_ it; she'd _said_ it to the empty trailer and to no one else. Who'da listened?)

Now so many were missing or dead it made her sick to think of it (and of Libby's small hands, warm under her dress), it really did.

(O what a horrible girl she'd turned out to be, even her mama wanted her dead)

So she did the best she could. She borrowed some clothes from Libby, who kept looking at her like she'd stolen the moon away, and got herself a new tarot, and made up lies as well as she could to gather coins and get some food in her belly (they'd feed her even if she didn't, sure 'nuff; they'd feed her, and think _cuckoo cuckoo_ the entire time, and she'd sooner starve than hear it in her head). There ain't no room for those that don't pay their way, and she weren't about to start tumbling on her back while she could still wrap her voice instead o' her legs around the punters.

"Go on, then, ducks. What do you see in my future?"

And this one was a pretty enough lad, with his girl sat in his lap. They had on chic suits like she'd heard they had in Europe, and had them odd British accents. Rich folks, and what they were doing out here in Ruby was anyone's guess.

The girl's eyes wouldn't look away from her, and she fought the urge to squirm (never move, never shift, eyes straight ahead _don't appear nervous_) - just like her momma had never left her head.

She lay the spread down and lied through her teeth.

(the girl had smiled the whole while)

*

fin


End file.
